This R13 application is a collaboration between the University of Pittsburgh and Stanford University to further develop an annual Career Development Institute (CDI) for a broad-based group of promising young psychiatrists in order to provide necessary skills and support for them to have successful research careers in academic psychiatry. This proposal is intended to continue the research Career Development Institute (CDI) for young physician scientists on an annual basis for three years. This goal will be achieved by providing: an update on new methods in psychiatric research; teaching strategies for shortening the time interval between the end of research training and the receipt of initial extramural grant support; fostering relationships with established investigators who will work over the long term as mentors or consultants; and promoting relationships with other developing investigators to facilitate peer support, research career development, and collaborative research. We believe that the CDI will become a national resource to help reverse the decline in the number of dedicated physician scientists in psychiatry. The ten faculty leaders at the University of Pittsburgh and Stanford University represented on our Executive Committee will work together both to expand and to strengthen our current prototype for the CDI. They will coordinate the logistics and involvement of faculty from the two departments, recruit members of the External Advisory Board (including those colleagues who have already agreed to participate), and solicit additional faculty from other universities when further areas of expertise are required. The annual Institute will alternate between the Northeast (University of Pittsburgh) and the West Coast (Stanford University) with faculty from both departments participating in all conferences. We will recruit 30 participants for each of the three annual CDIs proposed. They will participate in a three-day institute which will provide workshops for acquisition of key survival skills coupled with a new level of networking aimed at developing a research infrastructure supported without walls for our participants. An annual academic boot camp will be supplemented with ongoing attention to build a network that enhances communication among young investigators and mentors.